


A Little Bit of Both

by Girlaremo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Ass to Mouth, Beau is bi, Blowjobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm just teasing here I guess, I'm literally bullshitting at this point, Keith's dad's name is Beau, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Probably oneshots tbh, Sex Change, Xenophilia, alien dicks, futa??, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlaremo/pseuds/Girlaremo
Summary: Beating the heat is nearly impossible when the air conditioning fails.  So, how do you distract yourself from the discomfort?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just me writing stuff I've done in roleplays. This is my first time officially publishing smut, and I'm really bad at writing it. Especially when Keith's dad already has a personality, and everything's kind of in cannon. 
> 
> But yeah, I imagine that Keith's dad's kinda bi. The dude's seen some stuff, and he kinda mellowed out for a while until a fucking gorgeous alien lady came into his life. 
> 
> Like and comment if you wanna see more of this~ I'd love to continue, but I'm not too sure.

"Dammit."  Beau sighed and looked at the central air system, pursing his lips as he closed the metal sheet that closed off the hardware.  He'd been trying to fix the damn thing for hours now, and the sweat was starting to get to him.  In the hall closet where the heating and cooling unit stood, he scooted out and leaned back on his hands, puffing out his cheeks as he let out another breath.  "Fantastic...Today of all days, you decide to shit on me."   He huffed, picking his tools up one by one, and deposited them in his toolbox, along with a couple spare and broken parts.  

 

This wasn't the first time that Beau had braved the desert--It was nice, sure.  But the humidity was up just enough to make it uncomfortable.  Living and growing up in the desert came with certain perks.  One knew how to stay cool.  So, he started closing all the curtains one by one.  His room, the workshop, kitchen window, bathroom window, living room... 

"Has the cooling unit been fixed yet?"   Krolia was sprawled out on the couch, moving an ice pack around her body, trying to ward off discomfort due to the humidity and heat.  It had been a while since Beau decided Krolia was truly an ally, and the Blue Lion hunt really aided in that.  But today, something seemed different.  Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing one of his old tank tops, or that she had decided that she had gotten a hold of his old basketball shorts (the _short_  ones.) and was wearing them.  The bright red fabric just _begged_ to be looked at.  

 

"I'm sorry, but it's done for.  I've been putting it off.  I don't have very many guests that mind the heat."   Beau frowned, furrowing his brows a bit.  "What...alien thing were you going through again?  I mean...I can see if I have any pain medication if it'll help, but--" 

 

"I don't need medication.  It's a natural thing."   She argued, glancing back at Beau with a bit of a chuff. "It's an elvanj time.  Every Galra has one or two if they don't self medicate or operate to prevent it."   Krolia explained, finally giving up on the ice pack.  "I believe that the closest thing that humans have to this is a menstrual cycle.  It's unpleasant, unwarranted, and rather unnecessary."   Picking up another from a little bucket filled with quickly melting ice, she pressed another cooling pack to her skin, pursing her lips a bit.  Beau couldn't help but to think of how good she looked.  The sheen from sweat and the condensation from the ice packs made her look like she was glowing.  He couldn't look away.  

 

"Are you...Uh...bleeding?  Do you want me to get some pads?"  The look that Krolia gave him was something of confusion.  "I mean...Because when people of Earth have menstrual cycles, they bleed.  For about a week or so."   Even more so, Krolia gave him a more confused and worried look.  "...I take it that the Galra don't do that?" 

 

" _No._   That's utterly terrifying."  Krolia grimaced, shaking her head a bit as she moved the ice pack again.  "For everyone, it's a little different.  Some can take the medications, others can sleep it off.  I'm unlucky.  I haven't found anything that helps.   I get hot, uncomfortable, and irritable."  She explained, pressing the cool pack to her forehead once again, almost curling in on herself to make the skin meet the surface.  "It's absolute hell."  

 

Wandering a bit closer, he took the spent ice packs and gently pushed her hair back out of her face, just watching for a reaction.  "It sucks, I know.  But I said I'd help you.  Even if it's not something about Voltron, I'll help."   He told her.  Though he never had such a muscle memory, his next motion was unexplained.  Beau leaned in and pressed his lips to her temple, leaving a short kiss in his wake.  Krolia noted this as well, almost becoming a bit stiff.  

 

"What did you do?"   Slowly moving to look at Beau, the other seemed a bit befuddled as well.   For the record, she wasn't used to contact, let alone, contact that was kind in nature and wasn't an offensive or aggressive action. 

"I just...Kissed your temple?  Is that not normal or something?"  Beau asked.  But, he wanted to do it again.  He knew that he liked having Krolia around, and damn, those shorts were _doing things_  for him.   Just to see her all dewy and with those eyes... Shaking his head quickly, he backed away a couple paces, furrowing his brows.  "You stop that." 

 

"Stop _what?_ "  Krolia retorted, giving Beau a harder stare than before.  "I'm not doing anything to you.  You're the one who touched me with your mouth.  I'm just trying to stay cool, and wait this out."   She said, pressing the cooling pack back to her skin once again.  "But, enlighten me.  What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

 

"I dunno, you've got some sort of alien love beam or something?  Up until now, you haven't been attractive, but all of a sudden, you go into this weird thing and suddenly, you're the prettiest thing on two legs."  Beau replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  He was trying to seem like he was being rational, but what just happened wasn't.  "Plus...You're literally wearing nothin."  

 

"'Literally wearing nothing'."   Krolia repeated, rolling her eyes a bit.  "You humans think too much about clothing, don't you?  If something shows just a _little_ bit of skin, you're like a bunch of aroused kincous." 

 

"Kinwhat?  It's not like that, Krolia.  I'm not-- _humans_ aren't like that."  Beau huffed, puffing his chest out a bit.  Yet, his center froze over when Krolia looked at him with an unyielding gaze.  

 

"Then sit with me for a while.  You're being a kind enough host.  Let's spend some time together."   She offered, absently patting the spot on the couch next to her.  Beau looked uneasy, and hesitantly found his way to her side, sitting down slowly.  Keeping his eyes closed for a moment, he could hear her readjusting herself to accommodate another person next to her, but he didn't realize what he was getting himself into.

 

"Look, I'm not--"   He stopped short when he opened his eyes to look at her, his eyes about as wide as saucers.  "Krolia...what are you doing?"  

 

"Staying cool."   Having discarded the baggy tank, the only thing left was the bright red shorts, and even those were scant on her long and lean figure.  Having picked up the collapsible fan, she had taken to fanning herself.  Which, was only adding to the situation.  "Clothes don't mean anything to humans, so what's the problem if I'm like this?  It's cooler, and I'm more comfortable."   Truly, she was making a point.  She knew that in human terms, she had traditional 'female' qualities.  After all, there were some mixed races in her pedigree, but the predominant one was Galra.  There could have been some human mixed in there somewhere.  

 

Sitting this close to her, Beau couldn't look away.  She was beautiful, he had to admit.  In that strong, powerful Amazonian type of way, even.  It was a bit difficult to say that the idea of her absolutely kicking his ass was at least a little attractive.  From her strong frame to the curve of her hips, and to top it off, perfect perky breasts.  Beau wasn't really a 'boob man', yet he couldn't avert his eyes.   Swallowing dryly, he finally tore his eyes away, feeling Krolia smirk as he did so.  "How long do you want me to stay here?"

 

"As long as you possibly can.  You're the only company here."   She hummed softly, looking him over a bit.  Krolia wouldn't say that there was something in the air.  Nor that it was something to draw in potential suitors.  It was an old trait from long ago, that some of her ancestors developed.  It wasn't Galra, but it was annoying as hell.  Now, it was amusing.  When she wasn't totally focused on her mission, watching Beau squirm was entertaining.  "Don't tell me you're wanting to leave already.  After all, you really seem to be _enjoying_ your time with me."  

 

That alone got Beau's attention, quickly crossing his legs and folded his hands in his lap.  Jesus, how long was that even there?  "Look, I don't want any trouble, and I really, really am sorry that I made a shitty excuse for what I did.  Yes, humans tend to find little to no clothes attractive, but that's just--"   Krolia moved in quickly, tossing the fan aside, pushing him back a bit, almost so that he was laying on the couch.  Hanging over him with one arm on the back of the couch, and the other by his head, Beau felt his heart stop.  

 

"You said you'd help me.  If you want to cut this elvanj time short, it means I'll have to mate with someone."  She explained, lowering herself a bit closer to him.  Her essence was doing its work, but deep down she knew that the feelings behind it all were true.  After all... "I wouldn't mind a cute human like yourself."   She purred.   After all, he wouldn't be putty like this if he didn't have feelings for her.  

 

Beau swallowed dryly, letting himself relax under her.  "Whatever it takes."   He said softly, leaning up to close the gap between them.  It started out sweet.  Bringing his hand up to her face and gently stroked his thumb across her cheek.  She brought a hand to the small of his back, bringing him closer to himself until she broke the kiss and lobbed him onto her lap, changing the dynamic entirely.  "Er...Don't you think it'd be easier if I..."  

 

"Nonsense.  You're the smaller one, and it'll be easier for me to mate you like this."   She explained, peeling off his shirt without much warning.  "Though I'm not sure if a pregnancy would take..."  She mused, looking over the muscled body of her partner.  It made her heart thud in her chest, and the heat of her body fluctuated, like fresh air hitting an open flame.  Idly undoing his pants, it brought another 'guest' to the party.  

 

"Woah woah woah, easy there--"  Beau took her hands, staring at the bulge that was forming between them.  "You didn't say anything about having a dick.  Or getting _me_  pregnant."  

 

"Doesn't everyone have a penis?  I know you've got one, even if it's...modestly sized, but I assumed that all humans are capable of mating."  Krolia pouted ever so slightly, sticking her lower lip out.  God, she was going to kill him with that look. "Like I said, I don't think a pregnancy would be feasible with you, so there wouldn't be a chance."

 

"I _know_ there wouldn't be a chance, because I don't have the proper equipment."   Beau explained, dropping her hands.  "Most humans have one or the other, some have both, but usually they can't reproduce.  They're sterile."   Gesturing to himself, he leaned in a bit.  " _I_ have a penis.  Nothing else, no vagina, no womb...no babies."  

 

"That could be changed."   Krolia shrugged.  "Or, I could just make do."  

 

"Make do?"  He should have known what that meant.  Knowing that she had both sets of genitals was probably something he'd eventually find out, but her implications should have been read faster than a light novel.  As soon as the words left his mouth, she went back to stripping him down.  "...Krolia?" 

 

"I just assumed that humans would be different from the actors in those films you have in your sleeping quarters."  Krolia purred, _literally_ purred, bringing Beau closer to herself.  She felt Beau relax as she started pressing soft kisses to his skin, and his fingers carded through her hair.  

 

"Hunh...Guess I wasn't crazy when I thought you were going through my things."   He murmured in response, letting the feeling wash over him.  They weren't just doing this for love.  Not yet.  That would come later.  For now, it was just to fill time and bring Krolia back to normal.  For now, they were just doing this for lust.  "So...you know how to go about this?"

"I believe so."   Shifting a bit, Krolia pulled back and looked him over again, lingering for a moment on his erection.  To a Galra of her caliber, he was a little under average, but that wasn't a bad thing.  That wouldn't be the star of the show this afternoon.  "Although...I may need you to start us off."  Sliding him off her lap, she tucked her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts, tugging them down and tossed them aside.  From what could only be described as a slit between her legs, there was a protrusion.  It _looked_ like the tip of a penis, but it was bigger than what Beau had ever seen-- It almost looked like one of those fantasy dildos he saw once in college.   

 

"Holy shit."  Beau's face flushed considerably, and his cock twitched in tandem.  "...There's more to that, isn't there?"

 

"Absolutely."  Spreading her legs a bit farther, her member slid out a bit more, the opening gaping a little bit.  "If you want to partake, you'd better get busy."  She adored the look on his face.  Something between amazement and arousal, with a bit of curiosity that made his eyes glimmer...Or perhaps, that was just her drawing him in.  Either way, she watched as her partner got to his knees and came in close.  Gently reaching out to card her fingers through his hair, it'd truly be amusing to see if she could maneuver and treat him like he was a Galra.  He knew what he was doing, though.  She had to give him that.  

 

Beau took no time in wrapping his hand around her member, stroking slowly at first.  His fingers barely touched at times, and the head itself seemed to flare a bit at the tip.  Not to mention, there were a couple stripes down the side, darker purple veins and nodes at the underside.  And _that_ was going to be inside him.  His pace sped up as Krolia rolled her hips, giving a soft mewl in approval.  Taking the tip in his mouth, Beau closed his eyes and sucked, running the flat of his tongue over the slit.  _That_ brought forth a low moan, and a tug of his hair.  He could get used to this.  

The more contact he had, the looser he felt, the more compelled he was to please Krolia.  Sinking a bit lower as he grew more comfortable, Beau stroked, lapped and sucked her cock until fully erect, to the point where it was covered in her own slick, and Beau's saliva.  God, it was about the length of his forearm.  "Mmn..."  Absently lolling on her member, Beau looked like something out of an adult comic.  And...Krolia absolutely loved it.  The flush on his face, the languid movements and that deep and darkened look he had in his eyes.  Breathing slowly through her nose, she pulled him off her cock, nearly flinching at the soft 'pop' his mouth made.  "Bend over the arm of the couch for me."  Bringing him to his feet, she snagged a couple kisses, bringing him back down for a minute.  

"You gonna warm me up first?"  To be honest, Beau's member was already aching, dripping precum on the wood floor below him.  "I'd hate to end this with being split in half, you know." 

 

"Of course.  Breaking you is the last thing I'd want to do.  I want to play with you like this until _I'm_ satisfied."  And, with the chemical persuasion she was doling out, he'd be able to stand her for quite a while.  Changing positions wasn't a hard thing to do.  It was the waiting game and staving off that was the most difficult.  But, Beau assumed position, giving Krolia a good view of his taught ass.  "You're lovely, you know.  Compared to the Galra, you're delicate."  She knew for certain that on Earth, he was more masculine, but...She could see him as a dainty sort of lover.  A little treasure, of sorts.  Rubbing her hands over the soft cheeks, she slapped one side, eliciting a slight jump from Beau.  

 

"That's...That's a first."  He joked, shifting on his feet a bit, all the while holding on to one of the couch pillows to keep himself from bending too far.  Although, he almost lost his balance when he felt his cheeks spread and Krolia's tongue pressed against his asshole.  "O-Oh shit--fuck--"  He tried to relax, he really did.  It took a bit of time, but she teased around the muscle long enough that he finally did, lapping and pressing into him soon after.  Fingers were next.  

 

Coating her own digits in her own slick while thoroughly eating out her partner's ass, she pulled away and pressed one in, humming softly as tight muscle moved around her digit, and a soft moan came from Beau.  "You like this, don't you...?  You've been thinking about me for a while, but not in this way."  She teased a bit further, moving in and out, curling every so often, pressing against softer spots.  It only stoked her ego when he moaned into the pillow, moving his hips to try and obtain more friction.  She only answered with another finger, stretching him farther.  She'd have to go a bit further if she wanted to safely fuck him.  Moving again, she got to her feet and leaned over him, pulling him from the pillow in his arms with a hand at his jaw.  Beau shuddered at the skin pressed to his back, and her breath in his ear.  "I'm going to mate you until you can't stand.  You're going to be so _full_ of cum."  

 

It could have been the clouded mind or the fact that he was picturing himself with a distended stomach, but Beau moaned softly, supporting himself on the back of the couch.  He didn't even know that was a kink of his until he was presented with the idea.  Panting in time with her fingers moving in and out of him, he drew in a breath as her fingers pulled back, only to have another pressed in, stretching him so _good._   Krolia was pleased with the moan that came from him, pressing kisses into his shoulder as she continued to pleasure him.  After all, she wanted him begging by the time she even thought about fucking him.  

 

"For the next few hours until the elvanj passes..."   She purred, pulling her fingers away, only to grind her length against his ass.  "You're going to be _mine._ "

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just heads up, there's a bit of a...ahem...change going on in this chapter. If you're not into drug use or the biological sex change thing, I'd steer clear. I'm thinking about doing oneshots at this point, if you read the tags. Go ahead and send me requests if you're itching for something good!

This had been going on for a while now.  There'd been plenty of ways that he'd been fucked, sure.  Back in his younger years, he'd gotten pretty active, played a couple roles, maybe got a little into being bound up and made to look pretty, but this...This was by far the most different thing he'd ever been introduced to.  They'd been around the house a few times, bent over the kitchen counter, practically folded over on the couch with his knees almost touching his ears, even with his face pressed into the floor as his ass was proudly displayed in the air while Krolia gratuitously ate him out.  

 

She only explained it as 'taking care of her mate', but for him, it was a break between marathons.  He'd came so many times his body ached, and his stomach felt like it was on fire.  She didn't seem too happy that nothing took, and he wasn't looking the way she wanted him to.  Frowning softly during one of their breaks, Krolia traced small circles into her lover's stomach, looping around his navel as he caught his breath.  "You're still enjoying yourself?"  She asked lazily, looking up at him with a soft smile.  

Beau was covered in sweat, his synapses still buzzing and his nerve endings were like electricity.  A certain touch of clawed nails made his stomach tremble, sending a shudder through him.  "Fuck...Yes."   Beau nearly purred, still sitting atop the mountain called Euphoria the longer he stayed with her.  Turning to his side, he looped a leg around her waist and pressed against his partner, taking in the slight difference in height.  "So...am I helping your _elvanj_ pass a little quicker?"  

 

Krolia hummed softly at his advances, knowing that he was most likely ready for another round.  Already, his ass was gaping and pleasantly loose from her cock, and he had done his own attempts at breeding, but...It was more so her just watching him get his rocks off after being neglected for so long.   He was sweet in his attempts, and he was good with his mouth, but...Humans just weren't meant to fully satisfy a Galra such as herself.  Although, watching his face contort as he orgasmed was quite cute.   "I was thinking about trying something else."   Krolia purred, moving herself upright once again to loom over him.  Leaning back down for a long and drawn out kiss, Krolia hummed softly as she untangled herself from him and moved back to her bags.  "I was thinking about this at one point, and I think now's the time to try it out..."   Krolia announced, bending over playfully to show off her heart shaped rump, and still wet and inviting heat that had once held her cock for safekeeping.  

 

Rummaging through her bags, she found a couple things that would be of use to her and her partner for the time being.  "You told me that it's a little difficult for sex to be changed on Earth, but it's easier once you introduce the body to nanobots."  Pulling out a couple single packaged tablets, one was pink, the other blue.  "These are made for beings with one sex organ.  That being you, darling."   She explained, tossing the blue one onto the night stand and opened up the pink tablet.  

Beau was instantly intrigued when she had said it was for him.  Even his own sex-addled brain was quick enough to know what was going on.  "...So taking that is gonna give me a vag, isn't it?"   

 

"If you don't want to try it, I could just keep cumming in your ass if you're not interested."  Krolia shrugged, just barely tearing open the packaging.  "The blue one would put you back to normal, I promise.  Plus, I'd like to see how you react to me cumming in your pretty little cunt."  Call it chemical persuasion at its finest, or just the idea of having a pussy for a while, but Beau was...entertaining the idea.  Mulling it over in his head like holding ooblek in his hands.  

"And you promise not to split me in half?  I can only imagine I'd be a virgin all over again."  Beau hummed softly, moving to sit up on the bed, not minding the mess by any means.  If they'd stopped every time they'd collectively came on the bed, they'd probably be down to scrubbing the floor.  "I guess I wouldn't mind having the real experience of being bred."  

 

Krolia almost grinned from ear to ear, hopping up and down in excitement.  "You truly don't understand how happy you've made me."   She purred, tearing open the sachet, gingerly taking the little pink tablet in her fingertips.  "It'll take a bit to work, but when it does, it'll feel _amazing._.. Or so I've heard."  Usually, when someone gives you mysterious body-altering drugs, one has to ask themselves: What am I doing with my life?  What is this?  Where have my life choices taken me to that I'm taking pills with effects I've only been told about.  

 

And yet, Beau had completely jumped off of that train of thought, burned the bridge, and seemingly started a new life under a gorgeous alien woman in the midst of a primal heat that would surely tear him apart.  Even the act of taking the strange drug was blurred over with promise of pleasing his woman...or was it the other way around?  Promising that that his woman would please him?   It was too late to think about that.  Even as the bitter tablet was dissolving on his tongue, something strange was happening, and it billowed from his groin with immense heat and...pleasure.  It hit him by surprise, and Krolia seemed to notice as well.  Curling up around him as he struggled to keep upright and not curl into himself, Krolia angled them both to look into the dresser mirror, not too far off from the bed.  

 

Her hands roamed over his body, while his and his dull nails grappled to hold onto something that wasn't...spinning.  That pleasure that had freight trained him was starting to make the world swim and his body _hot._    "It won't be long until you've got a little sissy prick."  Krolia purred in his ears, licking a stripe up his neck, allowing him to tilt his head back only enough so that he could still watch himself be touched in the mirror.  "My pretty, pretty mate...You've been so nice to me and you're gonna let me fuck that fresh pussy of yours, hm?"   Dragging her nails up his toned stomach and to his nipples, she tweaked one of the already hardened nubs, eliciting a breathy moan from her partner.  

" _God..._ Yes, please..."  There was something about watching his own body change right in front of him.  Losing that small piece of masculinity and being...Well, figuratively bitched in a way was somehow appealing.  Sure, there were ways that he could turn things around with the power and finesse of a sweet, hot muff at his disposal.  So many different ways he could absolutely drive Krolia deeper into that heat of hers.  Yet, taking the back seat and letting Krolia do as she pleased....That was what he so desired.   " _Please fuck me."_

"Stars, they'd love a good breeding slut like you...So ready to take my knot..."  What was once a proud six inch cock had seemingly disappeared to a three inch protrusion that looked more like a well defined clit.  Leaning in to Beau's shoulder, Krolia angled her lover to look lazily into the mirror, adjusting so that his legs straddled her still half-erect member.  "Go on.  Get us started, whore."  Rolling her hips gave enough friction to nudge him to start, rutting and grinding himself along her already slicked cock.  

 

There wasn't anything he wanted more than that for the moment.  Nothing else mattered, and the only thing that did matter was that he got properly fucked and well bred for his mate.  His _mate._   He continued dry humping like a horndog, up until a pressure formed in his lower abdomen.  It felt like things were being pushed, making room for something else.  Straining against his body.  It was enough to make him lean back more against Krolia, arching his back and pressed the back of his head against her shoulder.  She cooed soft words as the last of his manhood disappeared, leaving behind a cute little clit, and a cunt that radiated heat and begged to be fucked and filled.  Looking in the mirror, it was almost...Quaint to see something so dainty and less...bulky?

 

"It's cute, isn't it?  Perky little thing."   Krolia purred, looking over Beau in the mirror.  His brow was beaded with sweat and his body seemed to glow with a light sheen.  She wouldn't trade him for the world, regardless of what genitalia he had.  Her hands still roamed his body, running down his thighs and brushing the soft skin on the inside of his legs.  "It takes a bit out of you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I...I can't say that I'm ready to go..."  In essence, he _had_ just gained a new organ and sort of lost another, so his body was still recoiling just a bit.  "Sorry, 'lia."  Everything was just so...sensitive.  Just her touch was enough to make him shudder.  "If you just wanna play around, I'm not opposed.  Or I could do a little bit..."  

"You don't have to; I've worn you out quite a bit."   Keeping her touch moving, her fingertips grazed his skin and nails dragged softly along his skin, looking over his shoulder at herself and Beau.  "I could get you used to this, though.  Mind if I have a bite?"  She teased, spreading his legs a little farther to expose her partner's already wet muff.  Just a little touch and a little tease, and he was already dripping, if not sopping.  

"Mm..."  Wiggling a bit in her hold, Beau turned himself around in her lap.  "If you're starving, go ahead.  Move me."  He nearly choked on his words as Krolia rolled him over onto his back, pressing her hips against his.  He couldn't help but to let out a sort of a soft chuckle as her lips pressed along his skin, dancing from his shoulder to his chest, and moving farther down, until she was crouched at the side of the bed, her face looming between his legs.  Propping himself up on his elbows, it was strange to see the lack of appendage. Yet, the sensitivity was _astounding._

Krolia's eagerness was showing, as she moved a bit quicker to lap at his folds, easily pulling a moan from her partner's lips.  He was _sweet._   Perhaps it was the foreign drug, or the fact that humans were simply sweet, but it egged her on to move a little deeper.  The soft moan turned to a chorus, soft pants and the sound of sheets moving below her partner filled the air.  Lapping at his delicious, slick cunt, it seemed like Beau was enjoying her ministrations.  His cunt throbbed and she could tell his hole was quivering and clenching, right on the edge of release.  

 

"K...Krolia, fuck...Oh my _fuck_..."  His voice was absolutely sinful.  Filled with desire and lust, almost sobbing with pleasure.  He might want to keep this.  The idea popped into his head, but _hell,_  he might want to keep this little change for a little while longer.  In moments, his core tightened up, and his thighs quivered around his partner's face, trying to keep his legs spread for Krolia.   Caving only moments later as she picked up pace and tenacity, scooting closer against her mouth, almost humping her face and wrapped his legs around her shoulders and neck.  Everything came to a burning head and for the first time, he came, a rush of cum invaded her mouth, the feeling of orgasm lingered in him, hot and tense with waves of pleasure lapping at him.  

 

Krolia loved that he was so needy like this.  So sensitive, so sweet.... She'd have to work him a little bit to potentially fuck him and bury her load, but they had a while, right?  Giving his sex one last long lick, she smirked as his body jerked, sensitivity getting the better of him.  " _Delicious._ "   She cooed, teasingly giving his inner thigh a love bite.  "May I have another...?"  

 

The answer was certain, of course.  It just took a little bit of time to reply.  Still panting and quivering slightly, he moved himself up once again.  "Don't stop this time.  No matter what."   

"That's a dangerous thing to say...I hope you know what you're getting into."  Teasing her way back down, the sounds of lust and need filled the air.  And, as promised, the actions didn't stop.  Well...Not for another day or so.

 


End file.
